


Down at the Seaside

by Kienova



Series: Tales and Adventures [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FitzSimmons Seychelles Holiday, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: The full story of their time in the Seychelles.





	Down at the Seaside

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked to write this eons ago when I first posted [Tell Me a Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461511) and I finally managed to get to it. Whoops. I take forever sometimes.

They managed three days. The first was spent mostly sleeping, curled up together on the ridiculously huge bed with the patio door open, the warm breeze from the ocean fluttering into the room, moving the gauzy curtains around. They had both been exhausted, not simply from the time change, but from everything that had been happening. The lab in disarray. A million and one things piling up until they had just said enough, booking a week away so that they didn’t completely burn out. 

Fitz had seen the exhaustion lurking behind Jemma’s eyes despite the chipper attitude she tried to maintain. He knew she would never admit it, but she needed the vacation more than he did; her online browsing history showing how much she just wanted to get away and relax. And if it meant allowing them to be alone together without interference from anyone on the base and not having to worry about someone they had to work with the next day hearing them have sex, all the better. But what he wanted, more than anything, was to just hold her and truly feel like they were together. 

The sleep had done them wonders, their first full day in the Seychelles dawning with sleepy kisses and slow love-making, Jemma’s knees at his hips as he rocked into her, the sun rising outside of the room until they were bathed in light, shuddering apart together. Although he had been content to just spend another day in bed with her, Jemma had other ideas, promising him a huge breakfast if he got up, showered, and agreed to go snorkeling with her. He had snorted with laughter, rolling his eyes before dropping a kiss to her forehead and heading off to the bathroom. 

They spent the day in the ocean, listening to their guide explain about the different plants and fish species they encountered. There had been a moment just before they got off the boat where he had seen Jemma freeze, her eyes glazing over and breathing becoming ragged, her hands gripping the edge of the deck so fiercely he worried that she was going to cut herself. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, whispering into her ear that she was safe, that they both were. That he loved her. That there were tons of fish she would get to see. His kiss to the spot just beneath her ear shook her out of her daze, a weak, breathless laugh falling from her lips before she leaned over to kiss him, keeping hold of his hand as they had entered the water. 

By the time they got back to the resort the sun was setting, the sky pink as they grabbed a simple dinner at one of the two restaurants, holding hands the entire time. The night ended with him between her thighs, his tongue lapping and sucking at her until she came against his mouth twice, her body covered with sweat as he sheathed himself inside her, only lasting a handful of thrusts before his own completion.  

The third day, however, was when he realised what a tease his girlfriend could be. 

Jemma had woken him up with her mouth wrapped around him, her fingers tangled with his as she swallowed him down until he broke apart, gasping up at the ceiling. She smirked at him, swiping daintily at the bit of ejaculate that had escaped her mouth before licking it off her finger, giving him a wink before climbing out of bed. 

“Why don’t you get ready and we’ll go down to the beach? I’m just going to shower. Could you maybe grab something for us to eat?” she called over her shoulder, grabbing things from her bag before heading to the bathroom. 

“Yeah,” he croaked, clearing his throat at the giggle he heard from her before she disappeared through the bathroom into the secluded shower stall. He took a few more minutes before dragging himself from the bed, gathering up his own clothes before getting ready. 

He didn’t see her come out of the shower, having nipped down to the front of the resort to get some food sorted, his fingers tapping against the counter as the concierge got him a picnic basket. The older man gave him a smirk as he passed it over. 

“Nice place for romance, yes?” he questioned. Fitz chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he nodded. 

“Yeah, it really is,” he agreed, passing the man a hefty tip before trudging back out the front door, feeling his skin immediately warmed by the morning sun. He made it down to the beach a few minutes later, jaw dropping when his eyes found Jemma sitting on a blanket, her arms braced behind her to keep her upright with one leg bent. She looked like a pinup model, dark hair blowing in the slight breeze off the ocean and tiny, red swimsuit contrasting against her milky skin. He knew he looked like a fish, mouth opening and closing compulsively as he tried to figure out something to say even as he walked over to her, the picnic basket thumping down onto the sand when he reached her side. She looked up at him with a smile, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Fitz -” she started. 

“You were not wearing  _ that _ yesterday,” he said ineloquently, waving a hand in her general direction. Jemma smirked. 

“Didn’t think it was wise to go snorkeling with so many amazing species and have you not paying attention to any of the wildlife,” she countered. Fitz felt himself blush slightly as he sat next to her, trailing a hand up over the bare skin of her side while he let his eyes wander. The fabric of her bikini left little to his imagination, the red cloth covering her breasts before curving up around the back of her neck in a halter tie. The bottoms were low riding, little gold loops accenting each hip and letting him see a circle of skin. Giving him a devilish smile, she rolled onto her back, letting him see how it barely covered her ass, the globes of each cheek half exposed. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, voice pure lust as he stared at her. 

“Can you put sun lotion on my back?” she asked, passing him the bottle as he groaned. 

“Can I put something else on there instead?” he retorted, shaking his head when she let out a huff, smacking his arm gently. 

“Not out here you can’t,” she replied, watching him shift his weight slightly before he popped the cap, pouring the cool lotion into his hands before rubbing his palms together. She let out a soft sigh at the feeling of his hands skimming over her shoulders, pressing into the tense muscles while he stroked the sunscreen into her skin. 

“You’re so beautiful Jemma,” Fitz murmured, leaning down to kiss the base of her neck as his fingers moved down her spine. He stroked along the pale scoliosis scar, dropping a kiss on it before ducking even lower and nipping at her exposed arse. 

“Fitz!” she admonished, blushing as she gazed back at him. 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist,” he smiled, patting her bum once before flopping down on his back. She rested her head on her arms, looking over at him. 

“Did you put sunscreen on?” she queried. He nodded. 

“Before I went to get our food, yeah. Knew you’d be bugging me about it,” he responded, his own head rolling to the side until he could see her properly. He reached out, stroking her hair out of her eyes. “I mean it though Jem. You’re gorgeous.” She leaned over to kiss him, nuzzling her nose against his. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

She lay back down, a contented sigh escaping as her eyes closed. They remained lying on the beach for the next hour, dozing in the sun until Fitz decided they should eat. Jemma had just shaken her head, accepting the sandwich he passed her with a soft kiss. They ate in companionable silence, sharing a packet of crisps between them. 

“Do you want to go swimming?” Jemma asked after they’d finished, her head resting against his chest when he had laid back down once their things from lunch were tidied. She was dragging her fingers slowly along his abdomen, trying not to smirk at how she felt the muscles twitch slightly. 

“Sure,” he muttered, nuzzling into her hair before she sat back up, stretching her arms above her head and forcing her breasts forward. Fitz groaned, dropping his arm across his eyes. “Jemma,” he groaned. She shook her head, laughing, as she stood up, walking towards the water. She barely had time to register him coming up behind her, picking her up bridal-style before running into the surf, her laughter echoing around them as she threw her arms around his neck. When he was waist deep he carefully let go of her legs, letting her turn into his chest as she wrapped them around his waist, kissing him softly. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, smiling so wide that he felt his heart pound. He couldn’t remember the last time she had looked so happy, like all of the worries and pain from the last few years had finally slipped from her shoulders, at least for a little while. 

“And you have a great arse,” he leered, both hands squeezing her cheeks as he said the words. She tossed her head back, her entire body shaking as she giggled. 

“Fitz, there are other people around,” she mumbled after a minute, pecking him on the lips even as he walked them deeper into the ocean, their bodies rocking with each wave that came into shore. He glanced around them, seeing a few other couples dotted along the beach, only three other people actually in the water and quite far away. 

“But they’re back on the beach, and they’re all over the age of eighteen by the looks of things,” he whined, using his hands to pull her tighter to his chest, pressing his hips into her. She could feel him getting hard, his cock pushing against her with each step he took. She rolled her eyes, unhooking her legs until he sighed, releasing her to stand on her own.

“I promise we’ll do all sorts of things when we’re back in the room later,” Jemma said, finding his hand beneath the water and squeezing it gently. “Let’s just relax, enjoy the sun.” He smiled at her, nodding, before paddling out further into the water until he could no longer touch the bottom, letting himself drift as the waves carried him back towards her a few moments later. Jemma was on her back, floating, eyes closed as she soaked in the heat of the sun and the cool water. 

He couldn’t help the goofy grin that took over his face at the sight of her, his stomach doing a flip at the thought that he got to be the one to see her like this, that he was the one she chose to be with. He knew it was much too soon to even be thinking such a thing, they’d only been dating about two months, despite their shared history of nearly a decade. It was too early to be thinking about marriage. And yet, it took all his willpower to swim further out to sea again instead of going to her side, gathering her into his chest and asking her to be his wife. 

He repeated the process half a dozen times, pushing himself just a little deeper each time until he felt himself calmed from the overly romantic notion of doing something so irrational. He blamed the heat and the setting for creating such thoughts in his head, even though there was a little voice in the back that reminded him he had wanted to marry her from the minute he realised he was in love with her. There was a reason there was a delicately crafted ring already made, after all, tucked away with his things and never far from sight. As it was, the carefully boxed item was in their hotel room, even though he had no intention of giving it to her on their vacation when they left the Playground three days earlier. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes on his next journey towards shallower waters, his eyes scanning the horizon until he found Jemma. 

She was standing in the water watching him with a soft expression, a mischievous smirk on her lips. As he got closer, only a dozen feet away, her hands moved up, coming to rest on the fabric of her bikini top, tugging it down and away from her body until her breasts were exposed, water dripping down her skin from her hands and sliding over taut nipples. Fitz felt himself growl, the arousal he had managed to stem rushing back full force. 

“Jemma,” he moaned, swimming the last few feet to her before standing up, pulling her tight to his chest before he kissed her, tongue sliding immediately into her mouth as her bare breasts pressed into his chest. He felt her whimper into his mouth, one hand going to the back of his head while the other slipped down beneath the waistband of his swimming trunks, grabbing his ass. While her hands chose their destinations and remained stationary, his wandered, one cupping her cheek as they kissed before it ventured down her neck. The other went from her hip to her thigh, pulling her leg up around his waist, before it moved back up, sliding between their bodies until he could grab her breast, squeezing softly. She kissed him roughly for a few moments before pulling away, cheeks flushed and breathing ragged. 

“Think that will hold you over for a bit?” she teased, eyes sparkling as she nipped at his jaw before squirming out of his hold and tugging her bikini back into its rightful place. Fitz glared at her as she laughed, turning around as if to head back to shore. He didn’t let her get more than a few inches away, however, before he had an arm around her waist, pulling her back towards him and a little deeper into the water until her ass was pressed tight to the hard line of his cock. He started grinding against her, hips moving in stuttering thrusts. 

“I think letting me fuck you right now would hold me over,” he whispered, breath hot against her ear and sending a jolt of arousal through her. 

“We can’t,” she replied, regret in her voice. “Someone might see.” 

“Let them,” he countered, continuing to roll his hips against her arse. She glanced back at him, seeing how dilated his pupils were, all of his attention focused on her. 

“Fitz.” The way she said his name was enough, a sigh punching out of him as he let her go reluctantly. She turned, cupping his face. “Soon,” she promised, kissing his cheek before heading back into the shallows. He cast his eyes upwards, trying to calm himself. He ended up needing to let the ocean carry him out and in another four times before he was physically able to get out of the water without embarrassing himself, sand clinging to his feet as he wandered back up to the beach. Jemma was sitting on their blanket, reapplying sunscreen to her legs as he flopped down next to her. 

She looked up at him, a sympathetic smile on her face as she passed him the bottle. 

“We should head in soon,” he commented, slathering himself with the lotion before tossing it back into the bag Jemma had brought. She made a noise of confirmation, curling into his side and resting her head above his heart. 

“Just a little longer,” she muttered, smiling when his arm came up around her shoulders. “We don’t get to see enough of the sun.” He kissed the crown of her head, knowing he would never be able to deny her anything. 

“Okay,” he agreed. 

They stayed in the sun for another hour before Jemma sat up, giving him an impish look. 

“Do you want to head back? Maybe we can see if there’s anything to do at the resort,” she offered. He nodded, sitting up as she stood. She bent over, picking up the sheer material of her wrap from the blanket as he groaned, falling back down. 

“Christ Jemma,” he groaned, the vision of the stark red fabric pulled taut between her legs as she had gone to grab the wrap sending his brain into overdrive. She chuckled, shaking her head before slipping the material around her and knotting it above her breasts. He had half a mind to tear it off her, shove her to her hands and knees and the other people on the beach be damned. Instead, he stood, picking up the blanket and picnic basket as she slipped her flip-flops back on, holding the material in front of his body as they started the trek back to their hotel room. 

He watched her slide the key-card into the lock, the little light turning green before she opened the door. Immediately, the things he had been carrying were tossed onto the floor of the small hall closet, his eyes fixed on her. Her hair curling slightly around her neck, still just a little damp at the roots from the ocean. Her skin seemed to glow, already showing how the sun was doing her some good. She looked radiant.

Jemma turned to lock the door, yelping when she felt Fitz grab her from behind, pressing himself flush against her back as her hand slipped, pushing against the wood to keep her balance at the force of him. She felt him roll his hips, his cock a hard line against the swell of her ass as he humped her with slow, deep movements. 

“You’re a bloody tease,” he whispered, voice rough and accent thick as he dragged his hands up her sides, fingers sliding against the hem of her wrap until it fell to the ground. “Letting me see you like that. Grinding against me in the water but not letting me touch you properly. Not letting me fuck you. God Jemma.” His hands immediately went to her breasts, palming them through the crimson material, feeling her nipples harden beneath his fingers. “Can see why you weren’t wearing this thing yesterday. You’ve barely got anything to it. The look of your arse when you bent to get your wrap. God, I nearly had to take you right there on the beach. I bet they would have liked it - that other couple that were sunbathing. Watching me push you to your hands and knees until I could just get inside you, fuck you hard and fast with the sun on our skin.” 

She twisted slightly in his hold, getting one hand around the back of his head until she could pull him into a kiss, their teeth clicking as he pushed into it. Jemma moaned, the hand that wasn’t tugging at his curls going to the fabric of her bikini top, yanking the cups down and away from her breasts, leaving bare skin exposed to his touch. She felt him chuckle into her mouth, fingers squeezing her nipples as her hands fell, moving back until they could grab his hips, pulling him tighter against her ass as she started grinding back into him. 

Jemma could feel how wet she was, the fabric of her bottoms slick between her thighs as she squeezed them together, shifting herself to try and get some friction. She’d been turned on since their swim but the fire inside her had grown into an inferno. She was nearly desperate, her body clenching around the aching emptiness as her clit throbbed. 

“Lock the door Jem,” he hissed, biting at her neck. Hand trembling, she reached up to flick the deadbolt as his own palm slid down her ribs until it disappeared, returning a heartbeat later to cup her ass, tugging the bottoms of her bikini to the side, exposing her pussy. She whimpered, spreading her legs, desperate for him as she threw her head back onto his shoulder. She could feel him smile against her skin as he sucked a love-bite onto the column of her throat, tongue soothing over the skin as his fingers skirted around her, dragging through the wetness there but without touching her clit or plunging inside her like she wanted. 

“Fitz, please, I need you,” she breathed, heart hammering in her chest. 

“Like this?” he questioned, finally sinking into her with one finger. Her body fluttered around him, clenching tight and trying to draw him deeper. “God, you’re soaked.” She gasped at the words, her head spinning as she tried to rock against his hand. “And you’re tight Jem. Christ. You going to squeeze my cock like this? Going to milk me dry with your wet little cunt?” She nodded, too busy sucking in oxygen to form words around the litany of moans and whimpers that were building in her throat. 

She wasn’t used to him being so brazen when they were together. He was usually soft spoken, a few curses spilling out when he was inside her but never such vulgarity. She would be lying if she said it didn’t affect her, another surge of wetness dripping out of her and against his fingers. He pumped the single digit inside her, laving his tongue over her shoulder, his thumb barely brushing her clit before he pulled back. Her breathing came in short, sharp pangs as she braced her arms against the door, legs shaking slightly. 

“Please, I need you inside me,” Jemma begged. 

“I am inside you,” he taunted, curling his finger as he dragged it out, stroking over her g-spot as he went. She nearly sobbed, head dropping to her arms as she stuck her ass out towards him, his erection, now bare, pushing into the soft skin of her cheek. She wasn’t even sure when he had gotten his trunks off, too consumed with the sensations playing out in her own body.  “If you want something else, my beautiful little tease, you need to tell me exactly what.” She felt her face heat at the instruction as her clit gave a traitorous throb. 

“Please… I need your cock in me,” she managed, a groan punching out of her as he immediately complied, barely removing his finger before the blunt head of his erection was dragging through her swollen lips, thrust inside of her a second later. He groaned, long and low, as he bottomed out, his hips flush against her arse as he held still. Jemma bit her lip, feeling herself clenching around him, desperate for him to move. She wanted him to fuck her, but he wasn’t even shifting, his forehead pressed against the back of her neck as his breath fanned out over her skin, his tongue dragging over her vertebrae as he dropped a kiss there. 

He chuckled against the noise of protest she made, squirming against him. Before she could say anything, he edged back, pulling out of her until he was simply nuding at her entrance again. She nearly sobbed, her arousal clouding her mind as her clit throbbed painfully, her eyes dropping down until she could see him just beneath her, their bodies connected by a string of precum. She wasn’t sure if it was his, or arousal from her own body, but the sight made her shudder. 

“What do you want Jem?” he asked. 

“I need you to fuck me, hard. Please Fitz,” she rushed, feeling her thighs shake as he kissed her shoulder again, thrusting inside and rocking her forward. 

“That’s my good girl,” he murmured. His hands were on her breasts a second later, squeezing her nipples and palming at the flesh as he started to pump inside her, no longer teasing. She moaned, arching her back as he fucked her, hands tight on her skin as he plunged in and out of her at a nearly dizzying pace. She could feel herself getting light headed, the heat of the day seeping into the room and licking at her sweat-slicked skin as the head of his cock slammed into her sensitive walls over and over. She was dripping, she realised, her thighs damp with her own juices as he bucked into her, one hand leaving her chest to grab at her leg, pulling it up and to the side until she was open even wider to him. 

“Yes, there, oh fuck, please.” Her rushed words seemed to destroy any control he had left as he drove into her with increasing force. 

“You like that?” he grunted, his skin slapping against hers with each thrust. “Are you gonna cum Jem? Gonna get all tight around me? Dunno how much longer I can keep this up, you’re so wet.” Her muscles clenched around him, gripping his erection. 

“Yes, oh, please, cum inside me, I need it.” 

“Let me hear you,” he begged, movements becoming frantic and losing rhythm. 

“Oh God, Fitz, r-right there, oh, I’m cumming.” Her words were accompanied by her entire body seizing up, clenching tight around his cock as she cried out, head thrown back against his shoulder. He gasped her name in response, cursing, as he started to cum, his hips jumping against hers as he pressed as close against her as he could, spurt after spurt erupting inside her. “Oh, oh, I can feel you pulsing,” she whimpered, shaking apart in his arms. 

“Fuck,” he panted, hands trembling as he gripped her, his head dropping into the space between her neck and shoulder as he peppered sloppy kisses on her skin. He released her leg a second later, carefully helping her to lower it back down onto the floor before he reluctantly pulled out of her, catching himself against the door as he curled around her back. “Have I told you how much I love you today?” he questioned, voice rough. Jemma giggled. 

“Not yet,” she replied. Her knees felt weak as he wrapped an arm around her, the two of them staggering to the bed and nearly collapsing onto the mattress together. “That was… hngh,” she whimpered, feeling his hand stroking over her belly before he slid it down between her thighs, his fingers teasing her oversensitive clit for a second before he moved lower, gathering the cum that was leaking out of her and pushing it back in, stroking at her g-spot once his fingers were buried inside her. “Fitz, I - oh fuck.” 

He smirked against her shoulder, fingers rubbing quick, rough circles over the tender spot until she was arching off the bed, screaming, as she clenched around him. He watched her come down, the hand that wasn’t between her legs gently brushing her sweaty hair off her face. When he finally felt her stop twitching he pulled his hand free, making eye contact before he slipped his fingers into his mouth, licking their combined release from his skin. Jemma groaned at the sight, a trembling hand coming up to grab his wrist. 

“I need a couple minutes. And possibly a shower. And a nap. Not… not necessarily in that order,” she grinned, a sleepy expression filtering over her face as he leaned down to kiss her temple. 

“Let’s nap,” he whispered, maneuvering her until her head was on the pillows before he pulled the last of her sodden clothing off, dropping it next to the bed. 

They spent the fourth day in bed, not even bothering to come up with any pretense other than wanting to spend every moment they could with one another, naked beneath the sheets with the patio door thrown open and the sun streaming in. 

The fifth day, their last full one in the Seychelles, Jemma convinced him to leave the bed, claiming to want to spend as much time in the sun as they could before they would be forced back underground the next afternoon. He had easily been tugged out of the room and back down to the beach, watching the way she curled her fingers around his hand as she led him on a walk along the shore. They walked for nearly an hour before Jemma decided they had found a good spot, dropping their things on the sand before turning to grin at him and tug at his hand again. He chuckled, shaking his head as he followed her just a bit father, an outcropping of rocks their apparent destination. 

She shoved him gently beneath the rocks, their feet trailing through the little bit of water that was coming in off the beach, lapping at their ankles. 

“Jem?” Fitz asked, cocking his head to the side as she nudged him back until they couldn’t see much of the beach anymore. 

“Yes?” she answered innocently, tugging her bikini top down until her breasts sprung free. He gaped at her, eyes wide as she took herself in hand, a breathless sigh echoing around the little cavern as she squeezed her nipples, making them into hard peaks. 

“W-what are you doing?” he stammered. Biting her lip, she looked at him from under her lashes, pushing her breasts together before tugging on them again. 

“I would think that’s pretty obvious,” she teased, letting out a soft moan as her fingers massaged her own skin. She tried not to giggle at the whimper he let out, his hands clenching at his sides as his cock started to harden, tenting the fabric of his trunks. 

“Jem -”

“Shh, we wouldn’t want to get caught now would we?” she chastised, dropping to her knees in front of him. Fitz shook his head frantically, his chest heaving as he sucked in a breath, fingers coming up to stroke her hair out of her face. 

“Jemma, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he said, voice tight. She could see how worked up he already was, his body betraying him as she leaned her cheek against his thigh, nuzzling her nose against him before placing a kiss on the fabric that covered his erection. 

“Oh, but I do want to Fitz,” she replied, mouthing at him through the material and making his knees feel weak. “Do you want me to stop?” she asked, breath heating his skin through the now dampened cloth. 

“No!” he exclaimed, biting down on his cheek when she reached up to tug at his waistband, pulling his shorts down just enough for his cock to spring free. 

“Good,” she said, wrapping her fingers around the shaft and stroking gently. He struggled, torn between closing his eyes to keep control over himself and wanting to watch every single movement she made. He took in the way her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek as she kissed along the underside of his cock, dragging her tongue along the vein before she drew up towards the tip, tracing it around the corona. Keeping their eyes locked she moved until her mouth hovered over him, licking at the head for a few seconds before she closed her lips over it, suckling lightly. 

“Fuck,” he panted, the heat of her washing over him as her lips grazed along his cock as she started to move, bobbing up and down. While her one hand remained around the base of his shaft, moving in sync with her mouth, the other went around to clutch at his arse, fingers pressing into the firm skin and massaging. Needing to ground himself, he gently rested a hand on her head, playing with her hair before tangling his fingers in it, reveling in the feeling of the way she moved against him, sliding up and down. 

Jemma moaned softly, feeling him leaking against her tongue as she swallowed around him, making Fitz curse loudly, his fingers tensing against her scalp. She knew he would never force her movements without prompting. Releasing his ass, she reached up to press her fingers against the back of his hand, showing him how to guide her as she looked up, catching his eyes, the entire conversation occurring without a single word. When she dropped her hand back down, he only hesitated slightly before slowly pushing her down his cock before drawing her back up again, watching every minute emotion that flickered across her features. She could feel herself getting wet, her clit aching as she rocked her hips slightly against nothing, sucking harder on the next move of her head, feeling Fitz’s cock drag against her tongue before she tried to swallow him down.  

“Oh God, Jemma,” he groaned, feeling her fingers squeezing him as they followed the lead of her lips, saliva sliding down his cock and slicking the movement as he felt himself bump against the back of her throat. “Fucking hell!” He gingerly sped her up, keeping the movements shallow so as to draw things out, the sensation of her lips tight around him and cheeks hollowing out with each pull making him feel dizzy. Her fingers twisted with each downstroke, her teeth just lightly grazing the crown of his cock on the next move upward, causing him to curse, his entire body tensing at the pleasurable agony of it. She felt him jerk against her tongue before she pulled off, her breath fanning out against his damp erection. Keeping her hand moving, she kissed his belly, looking up at him again. 

“You going to cum Love?” she questioned, her voice curling around the term of endearment in a way that made his entire body heat up. He nodded, unable to get words out around the moan that was caught in his throat. She lowered her lips back to him, sucking hard and fast, no longer needing the guiding movements as she took him as deep as she could without gagging. 

“Oh - oh fuck, I - Jem, please, I’m gonna cum,” he rushed, hips bucking slightly. She pulled off at that, jerking him with her hand as she bit her lip, pupils blown wide as she gazed up at him, sitting back on her heels. “Fuck!” he groaned the word, thrusting forward in her grasp as he came. His hand tangling with hers, he helped her pump him through his release, rope after rope of cum pulsing from his cock and out onto her breasts. 

Jemma moaned, her hand coming up to rub the ejaculate into her skin, pinching her nipple as she went. Fitz let go of his cock, both hands coming to rest on the stone behind him as he struggled to stay upright, the sight of Jemma covered in his release making him feel light headed and possessive. She stroked over her own skin, squeezing at her breasts, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. He bent down, hand winding into her hair again as he kissed her roughly, a single finger tracing down her throat to her collarbone, dragging through the wetness she had yet to touch, painting the column of her throat with his cum. 

“God, what did I do to deserve you?” he murmured against her lips. She kissed him back hungrily, standing on shaking legs as she took his hand, tugging him backwards and into the ocean, the sun splaying across her sticky skin and naked breasts as he managed to tuck himself away. 

“Make me cum,” she breathed, letting him pick her up as he walked them into the water. The minute it was up to their chests he reached between them, ignoring the thought that anyone could see them from the beach as he pressed his fingers to her centre, her legs banding around his hips. Jemma hissed, throwing her head back as he shoved her bottoms to the side, dropping his mouth to her breast to suck at her nipple while shoving two fingers inside her. It didn’t take him long, his movements quick and rough, his thumb tracing over her clit as he plunged into her again and again, teeth scraping over her breast as he tasted himself on her skin. 

Her breathing hitched as she orgasmed, her body clenching tight around his fingers as her hips rocked against his hand, her movements languid from the water as they were nudged back and forth by the waves. She dropped her forehead to his shoulder, dislodging his mouth from her chest as she panted, pressing sloppy kisses into his neck and shoulder. 

“Can we just stay here and not go back to work?” he asked, nose buried in her hair as he lowered them further into the water, letting it lap up over Jemma’s shoulders. 

“I wish,” she replied. “Was… was that okay? What we just did? I know we haven’t talked about that kind of thing but -” Cupping her cheek he kissed her softly, thumb stroking her skin. 

“It was amazing,” Fitz answered. “I… God Jem. I love you so much. Doing that with you… I know I can be a little possessive in my head but Christ, the sight of you sucking me off and then letting me cum all over you. Never in a million years would I have asked that of you but it’s one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. I am more than alright with it.” She grinned then, arms wrapping around his neck even as she felt him gently tug her top back up over her breasts, skimming over her skin to clean her off as much as he could with only the water around them. 

“Good,” she responded. “There’s quite a few things I’d like to try with you when we get home, if you’re amenable.” 

He kissed her temple, holding her tight. 

“I don’t think there’s many things I wouldn’t be alright trying with you. Unless it involved another man putting his hands on you. I’ll have to draw the line there,” he teased. Jemma laughed softly, feeling the way he pulled her just a bit more firmly against him. 

“Alright, not a man. But... how would you feel about a woman?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> And yes, there is going to be more of Fitzskimmons for this series - I have like 3 pages of plot notes and everything ;)
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you'd like.


End file.
